


Controlling

by Skye



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru thinks about who's the controlling one in their school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlling

"Monster...you're some kind of control freak!" the student had said to Hotaru as he paid her the money he owed. Hotaru had accepted both the money and the insult calmly, though inwardly she began to wonder. Was she really that controlling?

No, she decided. She didn't even much like to interact with other students, let alone control them. This instance was part of a pre-arranged transaction made with both parties having full acknowledge of the decision made. Hotaru would help students, as she had with this one, but she had to stick with her policies or else she'd never get paid back, and that would ultimately end with her being taken advantage of and losing money. Keep things how they were was best. It benefited both parties. Other students could get help when needed, and she could make more money.

But it's not all about money! This, Mikan often insisted to her, and would certainly now. The naïve girl would fall for the other student's story... Well, it could possibly be true. But that wasn't the point, Hotaru would explain her logic to Mikan. But Mikan would still fall for any sort of propaganda, relying solely on her fleeting emotions for any decision.

Come to think of it, Mikan did an awful lot of insisting. Insisting to Natsume that he needed to make friends. Insisting to Ruka that he needed to confess his feelings. Leading whole groups of students in rallies, like when she decided that Natsume was in danger.

Dummy. Though, Mikan was her dummy. Or rather, she belonged to the dummy. Though outsiders rarely had any affect on her, Mikan's insisting could sway her, no matter how much Hotaru wanted to resist her influence. They had gotten her to come to this school earlier than she would have as well as get involved in troublesome schemes and situations.

Then there was the mostly unspoken order, "Love me, Hotaru," that Mikan insisted upon strongest of all. She even cried when she thought that Hotaru would never agree to it. But though Hotaru could never just come out and _say_ it, she'd long ago fallen under Mikan's very controlling love spell.

"Hotaru!" Mikan's loud voice echoed across campus. "Dummy! What have you done to Nekome-kun?"

Just when Hotaru had been happy that Mikan hadn't been there to witness the incident, she'd heard about it somehow, anyway. Hotaru just as calmly walked away, though she knew this control freak would soon come and find her to argue about it anyway.


End file.
